Chocolate-covered Dork
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Reaction ficlet to 4x21 for the coffee date theme from Kadam Week. Klaine disclaimer : this features Blaine in a non-positive light and incorporates the Lima Bean scene from 4x21. If you read this and complain about anti-Klaine stuff to me afterwards, I am reserving to right to ignore you.


**Pairing:** Kadam (well, doh)  
**Words:** 795  
**Genre:** general / angst / fluff  
**Rating: **harmless ^^**  
Summary: **Reaction ficlet to 4x21 for the coffee date theme from Kadam Week. Klaine disclaimer : this features Blaine in a non-positive light and incorporates the Lima Bean scene from 4x21. If you read this and complain about anti-Klaine stuff to me afterwards, I am reserving to right to ignore you.

**Chocolate-covered Dork**

"Hi, we'll have a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha, and, uh… what did Mike and Mercedes want again?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, no mocha please. I'll have a medium dirty chai latte, and a medium cappuccino and a medium ice coffee for our friends." He looked back at Blaine's surprised face and shrugged. "It's a New York thing," he added by means of explanation. Blaine couldn't know.

His ex-boyfriend blinked but recovered quickly. "_Dirty chai _huh? Sounds kinda sexy…"

Kurt grimaced. Ever since he had gotten back to Lima, Blaine had been making small passes like this at him, hoping to bring innuendo into virtually everything he said. It was probably Kurt's own fault for encouraging him at the wedding, but so much had happened since then and he really didn't appreciate being constantly reminded about what they had done. Seeing how Kurt didn't react to his flirting, Blaine quickly steered the subject to New York and marriage equality. Kurt listened half-heartedly; a glance at the clock had told him it was six minutes past the hour and it was making him feel a little uneasy. He couldn't miss his fourteen minute ritual. As they walked to their table, Blaine's mind had clearly skipped back from marriage equality to weddings to Valentines day sex, and he made another unsubtle pass at him. Kurt sighed. He didn't want to think about that now. Why couldn't Blaine just leave it alone?

At least Mercedes and Mike were there- Kurt knew their presence tempered Blaine's flirting a little. Talking to them helped a lot, and for a moment as they talked about their lives and careers, he even forgot to check the time.

* * *

With shaking hands, he hit speed dial.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd call," a familiar voice said cheerfully on the other side. Kurt closed his eyes tightly and pressed his back against wall of the toilet stall.

"He's going to die," he whispered, straining to wrangle sound from his throat. A tear was threatening to slide down his cheek.

"What? Kurt, what do you mean? I thought your dad's appointment wasn't until tomorrow?"

"It isn't, but-" Kurt started, then broke off to repress a sob. He desperately needed Adam to magically teleport through the telephone line and hold him right now.

"What happened? Kurt? Baby, please don't cry."

"I forgot to… to do the thing, it just…happened, we were talking and I was supposed put in a good word for my dad with god or fate or whatever's out there at twenty-eight past and I didn't and now terrible things are going to happen and it's my fault and I just-"

"Kurt, it's okay," Adam reassured him.

"No, it's not! How can you say that? I've been doing it for days and I can't stop now, it's-"

"It's okay. I did it for you."

Kurt broke off his stream of consciousness. "What?"

"I did. I just spent the last half hour thinking about you and your dad and all the things I am going to tell him when we finally meet to make sure I pass the parental interview with flying colours and I promise you, especially at twenty-eight past, I specifically wished for everything to turn out okay."

Kurt swallowed. He wasn't sure what to say. Adam continued.

"I also baked cookies and every single one has exactly fourteen chocolate chips. Do you want me to take a picture?"

Kurt choked out something between a laugh and a sob. "I would kill for one of your cookies right now," he whispered.

"Where are you?"

"At the Lima Bean, having coffee with Mercedes and Mike. And Blaine." Kurt added the last a little hesitantly. "As friends. I promise. I had a chai latte. It tasted like New York." He waited a few heartbeats and whispered: "I miss you" into the phone.

Adam sighed. "I miss you too. I really wish I could have come to Lima. I'd much rather be there with you than sit here on my own cramming for midterms and eating cookies." He paused, and then added: "Even if they are magically delicious. Mmm… oh god, still warm and everything. I am getting chocolate all over myself. Oh…_oh_!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Adam Crawford! That's _so_ unfair! Stop making pornographic eating sounds over the phone _right now_ or so help me-"

Adam laughed like a villain in a cartoon and Kurt finally gave in and laughed along.

"You're a dork," he said fondly.

"I am. A chocolate-covered one."

"I will get you for this."

"I can't wait."

"My revenge will be terrible."

"I'm counting on it. Now get back to your friends. I got your clock-times covered."

"I love you."

"Tell your dad I said hi."

"I will."


End file.
